J is For Genius
J is for Genius is the 69th episode of 6teen and the 15th episode of the third season. It aired in Canada on February 3, 2008 and in the United States on December 4, 2008. Plot Jude, Jen, Wyatt and Caitlin are gathered by the Big Squeeze. Suddenly, Jen gasps, as she's just realized they're a year away from college. Jonesy and Nikki then come to the table, and Caitlin asks Nikki if they're going to college together. Nikki is unsure, as she likes a school in Bantang that's really hard to get into, and she's not sure Jonesy can make it. Jonesy is offended by this, and suggests a challenge: taking the free IQ tests being offered at the mall today. Nikki agrees. Jonesy is chugging coffee. Nikki comes in, sees him drinking, and mocks him. Jonesy is about to reply, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a belch. As soon as Nikki moves on, Wyatt asks if Jonesy isn't the least bit worried. Jonesy brags that she may have book smarts, but he has street smarts and guy smarts, i. e. confidence. Wyatt, unconvinced, says he can't wait to see their scores. Meanwhile, at the Penalty Box, Coach Halder is announcing that he's going on vacation. His employees cheer this news. He pretends to ignore the cheers and tells them that his friend Jane will be taking over and gestures to a woman on his left. Jen sees her and is amazed by Jane for some reason. Wyatt and Jude are in Underground Video. Wyatt is looking through movies and complaining that there are no more good movies being made. Jude says it's true and then pulls two DVDs out of his backpack. Wyatt notices that they're entitled Booty and the Borough and asks why he has them. Jude tells him that his mother watches them and then proceeds to read the back of one. When he finishes, he realizes that there's sex inside. Wayne then walks by. Seeing the movies, he insults Jude, calling him a girl. Wyatt tells him to just return the discs so they can leave. When Wyatt's back is turned, Jude slips the DVDs back into his backpack stealthily. Jen is working at the Penalty Box. She tries to upsell a customer and fails. Jen then walks over into the box. When Jane asks why, Jen tells her that Coach makes them take a penalty after losing a sale. Jane tells her that she doesn't work that way; besides, Jen is doing a great job already. Caitlin and Jen check Jonesy over for any signs of cheating when he arrives at the tent. They find he's clean, and Jonesy tells Nikki he's insulted that she'd think he would cheat. The woman behind the desk then hands them the tests and tells them they have two hours to complete it. Jonesy is shocked by the length. They then head to their respective desks. Jen, watching with her friends, asks Caitlin if she still has a lipstick. Caitlin takes it out and hands it to Jen. She then asks Jen why she wants it. Jen tells her that Jane wears it. The gang inquires into whom Jane is, and Jen states that Jane is the best manager ever. Jonesy sneaks into the darkened restroom and meets Wayne. Wayne hands Jonesy a fake test. Jonesy is about to leave when Wyatt enters and asks why it is so dark before he flips on the light. He sees Jonesy and his paper and catches on instantly. Wyatt asks Jonesy why, and Jonesy explains his plan. They then walk through the mall, Wyatt still trying to talk Jonesy out of it. Jonesy then tells him that maybe he sucks at school, but he can run the bait-and-switch like nobody else. He then proves it by walking into the tent. He smiles at a blonde girl who is handing in her test, and she tosses her hair for him. Her hair flies into the face of the woman in charge of testing, and the woman's glasses fly off. In reaction, she drops the tests. Jonesy leans over and picks them up, cavalierly switching his test with the fake. He then hands them over politely and leaves. Both the teenager and the testing woman watch him leave, noting that he's a very polite young man. Jude sneaks into Taj Mahome Video and puts his DVD in a player. He starts to watch. Things are getting interesting when an employee comes over and ejects the disc, citing that the players are for paying customers only. Jude grabs his DVD back and leaves. Nikki and Caitlin walk into the Penalty Box to get Caitlin's lipstick back and see Jen and Jane, done up to look almost identical. Jen introduces Jane to them, and the identical duo of sports equipment workers says that they have to go and work in the stockroom. They then walk off, and Nikki and Caitlin note that their relationship is really kind of creepy. Jen and Jane enter the back room and find Jude watching his show. When they ask what he's doing, he tells them that he's seeing his stories. Jen then orders him to leave. The gang are gathered around the table when Nikki and Jonesy receive their test results. Nikki opens hers and finds she is in the top 5 percentile. Jonesy opens his and notes that he didn't do as well as he thought. He follows this up by saying he did better. He shows her his test, and she faints. Jonesy is a certified genius, having scored in the top 1 percentile. Nikki is hanging clothes on a rack, still amazed and dazed and confused by Jonesy score. Jonesy appears, dressed in fake glasses and a tweed coat. He explains that he got a job as IT Advisor at Things That Beep after Darth saw his test score. He then hands the Clones a business card stating he's in the top one percent tile. Nikki points out that he spelled "percentile" wrong, but Jonesy ignores her. Jude sees Ron go by, and decides to use the Mall Security office to watch his stories. He slips the disc in and begins to watch. Suddenly, he hears Ron coming back. Jude eyes a duct and decides to climb into it. He finds his way in just before Ron enters. Meanwhile, Jen is giving Caitlin specific instructions about Jane's drink. Caitlin complains, and asks why she's copying Jane, stating that she has a girl crush. Jen denies it, and at that moment Jude falls out of a vent above them. Jude defines what a girl crush is for Jen, but Jen still denies having one. She leaves, and Caitlin then sees Jane walk by, complimenting another employee. Caitlin then notes that Jane is cheating on Jen. Jude speaks up, saying that Jane's cheating on Jen, Mr. Handsome's cheating on Cindy, Jonesy's cheating on his IQ test...where does it all end? Nikki suddenly arrives, having heard the last part, and asks Jude to repeat it. When Jude does under duress, Nikki storms off angrily after Jonesy. Jonesy is at work when a girl comes in with a computer problem. Jonesy pretends he knows what to do, and tells her that the only thing to do about the problem is to ignore it until it goes away. The girl leaves, and Darth tells Jonesy that he had doubts, but Jonesy has assuaged them. He then flings Jonesy an envelope. Jonesy thanks him for the paycheck, but Darth says it's something different. Ron inspects his desk and finds popcorn. He notes that his security monitor has been used for immoral purposes. He turns on the monitor, and the DVD starts playing. Ron becomes interested in the show. A meeting of geniuses is taking place in a back room. Among the group is Chrissy. Jonesy asks what they do at the meetings. By way of answer, Julie stands up and tells Jonesy to prove himself. A whiteboard is wheeled out with an incredibly complex formula on it. Jonesy begins to sweat and suggests that they have somebody else solve it; he singles out the janitor, saying that he looks smart. The janitor tells Jonesy that he watches too many movies and continues sweeping. Ron is engrossed in the show. Jude peeks out and sees him watching. Jude initially taunts him, but when Ron shows he's actually interested in it, Jude pulls up a chair and joins him. They watch Booty and the Borough together. Jonesy is at the board, prepared to guess. He remembers something his grandmother told him and writes it in. Darth snatches the marker away and yells at Jonesy, telling him that the answer was x to the 10th power. He then yells that Nikki was right, and Jonesy is a fraud. Nikki then appears, and Jonesy is surprised. Nikki explains that the club was a scam: there's no such thing as a poetic genius. Nikki tells him that she got him. Jonesy points out he got her first, and Nikki says she got him better before they decide to call it even. Jen enters the Penalty Box bearing coffee. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Coach Halder. Halder explains that Jane left, but had a note for Jen. He then takes a coffee and gives Jen the note. The notes tells Jen to stock up on sports socks, as they're running out. Jen takes the note and clutches it to her chest, convincing herself that Jane does care. Ron and Jude are still bonding. They both believe that they are watching the best TV series ever. Suddenly, they realize that they are hugging, and back away from each other, afraid that someone might see them. Later, the gang are gathered around the table by the Big Squeeze. Nikki is staring ahead, dazed. Caitlin mentions that they're all geniuses in one way or another: her with fashion, Jen with skiing, and Wyatt with music. Wyatt then asks why Nikki is dazed, and Jonesy tells the gang that Kristen beat her out on the IQ test by two points. At this point, Jonesy asks where Jude is, and they look to the left, where Jude and Ron are shaking hands. When he comes to the table, the gang ask what it was about, and Jude tells them that when two men bond they try to hide it out of fear of being perceived as weak. At this, the gang tell Jude to quit watching Booty and the Borough, as it's making him act weird. Quotes *'Jude:' "Babies have it made! Boobs and candy!" *'Nikki:' (after Jonesy burps) "Ah, the sound of hot air escaping an empty brain cavity." *'Jude:' "Dude! There's sex in H-E-R-E!" what he said and laughs "I spelled the wrong word." *'Wyatt:' "Isn't it much better to win fair and square?" (Jonesy and Wayne burst out laughing after a pause) *'Jen:' "Love to stay and chat, but Jane's gonna show me how to stack golf balls into a pyramid." Nikki: (sarcastically) "Gasp! Circles into triangular form? Oh fun!" Jen: "That's what I said!" (Jane laughs, Jen eventually laughs as well.) *'Jonesy:' "I'M THE SMARTEST! I'M THE SMARTEST! I'M THE SMARTEST! I'M THE SMARTEST!" *'Kirsten:' "She's doing it wrong! It goes extra extra small, extra small, small... what comes after small?" Chrissy: "Is there a size after small?" Nikki: (about Jonesy being smarter than her) "It's... it's just not possible." Kirsten: "I didn't think so." *'Jonesy:' (hands Chrissy a card) "Here you go, ladies." Chrissy: (reading the card) "Jonesy Garcia: Top one percent tile." Nikki: (snatches card) "Uh, Mr. Genius, you spelled 'percentile' wrong." Chrissy: (rereading card) "Percent tile. Looks okay to me." *'Jude:' "Everyone's cheating! First, Jonesy on his IQ test, then Mr. Handsome on Carla, now Jane!" Nikki: "What did you just say?!" Jude: "Mr. Handsome is cheating on Carla?" Nikki: "No no no, before that!" Jude: (nervously) "Umm... the part where I accidentally let it slip after Wyatt swore me to secrecy that Jonesy cheated on his IQ test?" Nikki: "That's the part! Ugh! Jonesy has gone too far this time!" *'Jonesy:' "Nana always said forty-seven was the answer to all of life's mysteries..." (writes "47" in the answer box, but is immediately disarmed by Darth) Darth: "WRONG! The answer is x to the power of ten! Nikki was right, you are a rebel impostor!" *'Jonesy:' "Nikki? You did this?" Nikki: "I set you up, Poindexter! You're not a genius, and I just proved it!" Jonesy: "But why?" Nikki: "Because you cheated!" Jonesy: "I'm gonna kill Wyatt!" Nikki: "Did you really think there was such a thing as the Poetic Geniuses, and that Chrissy's smart enough to be one of them?" *'Nikki:' "Just admit that I got you!" Jonesy: "Yeah, but I got you first!" Nikki: "Yeah, but I got you better!" (pauses) "Fine, let's call it even." (They hug.) *'Jen:' "I love you step-bro, but a genius, you are not." Jonesy: (laughs) "Was smart enough to fool all of you." *'Caitlin:' "Nikki, are you okay?" Jonesy: (laughs) "She's just mad because Kristen beat her by two points on the IQ test." Nikki: "She must have cheated!" Trivia *The episode's name is a pun on the phrase "J is for Jesus". *Jonesy's job: IT adviser at Things That Beep Reason for firing: revealed by Nikki that he's not a genius *This is the second time Jonesy has worked at Things That Beep. The first time was in The Five Finger Discount. *Jonesy pointing to a janitor during the geniuses' meeting saying that he might be able to solve the equation is a reference to the movie, "Good Will Hunting". *IQ tests actually aren't graded by percentile. *At some point in the episode, Jude says (about the DVDs) "There's sex in h-e-r-e", and realizes he spelled the wrong thing. Strangely, this episode wasn't edited or skipped by Cartoon Network. *Nikki mentions that she wants to go to Banting University. This university is a fictional college in the world of the Canadian children's series Degrassi. *Coach Halder's vacation takes him to Los Cabos. *The movies Wyatt looks at inside Underground Video are called Pirates of the Penguin Sea, Dumber and Dumbiest 4: The Dumbining, and I Talk to Dead Cats. Gallery Jen and Jane.png|Jen with Jane. Jonesy and Nikki Testing.png|Jonesy and Nikki prepare to take their tests... Jonesy Cheats on His IQ Test.png|...but Jonesy cheats to deceive Nikki. Nikki and Caitlin in shock.jpg|Nikki and Caitlin get a shock at the Penalty Box... Jen Looks Like Jane.png|...Jen begins acting like Jane. Jude Watching His Movie.png|Jude watching Booty and the Borough. Jude Leaks Jonesy's Secret.png|Jude unwittingly blows Jonesy's cover. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-05h27m11s76.jpg|Julie and Darth holding a meeting with Jonesy in attendance. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos